Once De Enero
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Para Tetsuro, el once de enero era un día especial, un día en el que conoció a Kei. Pero al final, fue un once de enero cuando...


El sol sale con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo antes de alumbrar a su alrededor. Suaves y ligeros rayos aparecen en el horizonte, comenzando de llenar el lugar con su cálido calor. Intentando alcanzar las partes más oscuras y húmedas de la ciudad, que es adornada por la suave nieve. Sonrío ante ese hermoso paisaje, pero decido darme la vuelta. En la cama tengo otro mucho mejor.

Sonrío al ver que ahí sigues, descansando en la cama. Tan sereno y calmado que quisiera tenerte así por toda la eternidad. Tu cabello rubio adorna la almohada y tu cuerpo es cubierto por las sábanas blancas. Por mucho, un paisaje hermoso, único, perfecto. Justo como la primera vez que te vi.

Un once de enero, justo como hoy. Apenas tenía ocho años cuando descubrí que podía amar de diferente manera.

Ese día caminaba hacia mi casa después de un largo día de haber jugado, cuando escuché un murmullo. Un débil lamento que trataba de ser ahogado. Seguí caminando y, mientras más lo hacía, más fuerte se volvía.

Ahí fue cuando te encontré. Sentado en el suelo y recargado en la pared, llorando mientras limpiabas tus lágrimas sin mucho éxito. ¿La razón? Estabas perdido.

Tus ojos. Ver esos hermosos ojos dorados me cautivaron. Sujeté tu mano y prometí estar contigo hasta encontrar a tu familia. Sólo pasaron unos minutos para que así fuera. Tu hermano, Akiteru, te había estado buscando con desesperación.

Al momento de verlo, tus ojos adquirieron tal brillo que parecían dos hermosos soles en su máximo resplandor. Antes de que se fueran me agradeciste la compañía que te brindé con una sonrisa pura y llena de vida, por un momento pensé que eras un ángel que regresaba al cielo.

Pasaron varios minutos para darme cuenta que ni siquiera tu nombre sabía y me arrepentí por no haberte preguntado.

El tiempo pasó y, cuando mi equipo fue a Miyagi a un partido de práctica con tu escuela Karasuno, te encontré. Habías crecido mucho, incluso eras más alto que yo, pero había algo diferente. Tus ojos, parecían dolidos y lejanos. Entonces lo comprendí.

Habías crecido pero para mí, seguías siendo ese pequeño perdido. Y mi deber era ayudarte y protegerte como aquella vez.

Admito que nuestra relación no fue muy grata al principio, al menos no para ti. Claro que, ¿Quién encontraría agradable a una persona que llama a las cinco de la madrugada para darle los buenos días? Y aunque fue triste que no me recodaras, porque eras muy pequeño en ese entonces, no desistí. Quería estar a tu lado y nada me lo iba a impedir.

Insistí mucho y lo sé, pero no me arrepiento. Porque el que aceptaras salir conmigo fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado ese verano. Tú ganaste mi corazón pero estaba bien, porque yo había ganado el tuyo.

Desde entonces permanecimos unidos. Creando recuerdos juntos, bueno y malos. Mi pecho se llenó de regocijo al descubrir que me recordabas de ese día en el que te encontré. Descubrí el origen del dolor que mostraban tus ojos e intenté de todo para ayudarte y gracias a eso, la relación con tu hermano mejoró.

Puede que tus ojos ya no brillaban como antes, pero con el tiempo, ese infantil y tierno resplandor volvía cada que me veías. No podía evitar reír cuando lo negabas.

Me acercó a ti y paso mi mano sobre tu brazo, pero sin tocarte. Siempre he amado el calor que trasmite tu piel. Me siento en el suelo y dejo descansar mi rostro en mis brazos mientras te observo.

—Kei —susurro en tu oído mientras sigues dormido—. Vamos Kei, es hora de levantarse —vuelvo a susurrar —Oh, vamos —suspiro con suavidad cerca de tu rostro, pero no reaccionas—. Debes comenzar tu día o no podrás ir.

Tu frente se arruga cuando escuchas el cantar de las aves y te das vuelta. Suelto una pequeña risa.

—Y se supone que el dormilón soy yo —habló sabiendo que ya estás despierto. Me doy la vuelta y me recargo en la cama mientras aspiro el aire matutino—. Es difícil, lo sé, pero debes levantarte. Levantarte y seguir adelante. No lo hagas por ti ni por mí, sino por ellas —bajo la mirada—. Hazlo por nuestras hijas.

Escucho un bufido y veo que te estás levantando de la cama.

—Buenos días, pequeño pastelito.

—Buenos días —hablas con voz apagada.

Contemplo tu espalda, bajas la cabeza y dejas caer tu peso a un lado. De nuevo yaces recostado en la cama.

No digo otra palabra, lo único que hago es esperar. Esperar a que tengas la energía suficiente para poder afrontar otro día.

Después de media hora de completo silencio, te incorporas de la cama. Suspiras mientras te colocas tus anteojos y contemplas la pared. Tus ojos cansados se pierden en la nada.

—Deberías darte una ducha. Ya sabes —me levanto y camino frente a ti, observando las ligeras sombras bajo sus ojos.

Decides ignorarme y te diriges al baño, no sin antes dejar en la pequeña mesa, la argolla que adorna tu mano.

Un anillo de plata cuyo interior yace mi nombre.

Observó mi mano y sonrío ante su acompañante. Este, a diferencia del tuyo, contiene tu nombre. _"Para que así podamos acompañarnos mientras estemos separados_ ". Dije aquella vez en la que nos unimos por completo. Un día como hoy, un once de enero.

Me alejo al escuchar el agua correr. Salgo de la habitación con intención de hacerte el desayuno, pero me detengo frente a la única puerta blanca que hay en toda la casa.

Mi mano recorre el pequeño letrero de colores. Palabras que forman dos nombres yacen en la entrada.

Suspiro y regreso a la habitación, me vuelvo a sentar en el suelo pero ahora recargado en la puerta del baño.

—Recuerdas —comencé dudoso—, ¿Recuerdas cuando nos entregaron a Sora? —no obtengo respuesta—. Yo sí.

Fue una tarde de otoño. Hacía frío y las nubes opacaban el cielo. Un día algo deprimente, pero no para nosotros.

Lo habíamos hablado muy bien y con detenimiento. Después de tantas vueltas, nos decidimos a hacerlo. La espera fue un poco larga, pero esa tarde me di cuenta que todo había valido la pena.

Estabas muy ansioso y cansado. No habías dormido bien en los últimos días y no te culpo, yo tampoco pude hacerlo aunque supe disimularlo muy bien. Pero cuando nos la entregaron, a esa pequeña y hermosa criatura, todos los males se fueron.

Ese momento se me gravó en mi memoria y corazón. La sostuviste entre tus brazos teniendo extremo cuidado de no lastimarla. Cuando tus ojos se posaron en ella, sonreíste con extrema felicidad y amor. Admito que me sentí un poco celoso, saber que esa sonrisa ya no sería sólo mía, pero no me importó. Porque ahora sería para mí y para ella. Para nuestra hija.

Con lágrimas adornando tus ojos y cuerpo tembloroso, besaste su frente con ternura para después darle la bienvenida a nosotros, a nuestra familia.

Fue una tarde de otoño. Hacía frío y las nubes opacaban el cielo. Un día algo deprimente, pero no para nosotros, no para mí. Porque esa tarde me convertí en el esposo, y ahora padre, más feliz del mundo.

Me levanto cuando el agua ha cesado.

—¿Acaso me estás provocando para hacerte cosas pervertidas? —habló en broma al ver tu cuerpo ser cubierto sólo por una toalla en la cintura y tu cabello soltar ligeras gotas.

Quiero tocar tu cuerpo. Arrebatarte esa toalla que impide que tenga una vista completa de ti, pero no lo hago. Tus ojos rojos y apagados muestran tu dolor.

—¿Sigue doliendo? —preguntó mientras mis ojos se enfocan en la cicatriz que adorna tu brazo.

—Tetsuro —susurras con pena y ocultas esa horrible marca—, no sé si pueda hacer esto.

—Kei —sujetó tu mejilla con cuidado pero no me miras—. Podrás hacerlo. Yo sé que podrás.

Suspiras resignado y comienzas a alistarte. Tomas la argolla, suspiras y ella vuelve a su dueño.

—Ahora debes desayunar.

Sales de la habitación, paras por un instante y vuelves a caminar. Bajas las escaleras pero yo me detengo donde tú lo hiciste: frente a la puerta de ellas.

 _"_ _Habitación de Sora y Haru",_ dicen las letras coloridas.

Al siguiente año de tener a Sora, la familia creció con nuestra segunda hija: Haru. Y a pesar de ser nuestra segunda pequeña, la sensación de tenerla fue la misma que con Sora. Aunque con ella tuvimos que pelear más.

Nació con problemas de salud y sus primeros meses de vida estuvo en una incubadora. Muchos nos pidieron que desistiéramos con ella y esperáramos un bebé más sano. Sin pensarlo te negaste.

 _"_ _No pienso abandonar a nuestra hija_ " hablaste con firmeza aun cuando todavía no habíamos firmado los papeles de adopción.

Sabíamos muy bien que debíamos ser más atentos con su salud pero no nos importó. Peleamos por y lo conseguimos. Haru, finalmente se había convertido en nuestra.

Bajo las escaleras y sonrío ante la foto que está en la pared. La última foto que nos tomamos como familia.

En ella, tengo una mano alrededor de tu cintura. Te abrazo con fuerza para que esa imagen muestre por la eternidad lo mucho que te amo. Delante de nosotros está Sora, con su suave cabello castaño sujetado con un moño blanco. Sonríe, mostrando la gran energía que posee, y abraza a Haru. Siempre estuvimos preocupados por ella y, aunque a veces tenía problemas con sus pulmones, era fuerte y alegre. Pero lo más hermoso de ese cuadro eres tú. Porque en esa imagen se logra apreciar ese brillo en tus ojos que tanto amo ver. Y que ahora daría todo por volverlo a ver.

Pero ese brillo jamás volverá porque se ha perdido. Perdido aquella noche junto con tu sonrisa y tu alegría.

Te encuentro en el comedor. No hay desayuno en la mesa, y lo único que te acompaña es una taza con café que apenas has tocado.

—Intenta comer algo, te hará bien —Debes alimentarte pero no te culpo si no tienes ganas de hacerlo. Yo tampoco tendría hambre.

—Tetsuro —susurras con la mirada baja—. ¿Hicimos algo malo? —tu frente se arruga y lágrimas caen para mezclarse en la amarga bebida—. ¿Hice algo malo?

—No Kei, no —me acercó a ti, quiero sostener tu mano pero la apartas.

—Duele, Tetsuro —sujetas tu brazo, donde yace esa cicatriz, pero ambos sabemos que hablas de eso—. Duele mucho.

—Lo sé, Kei.

Te limpias el rostro y suspiras. Intentas hacerte el fuerte, por mucho que duela.

Estás cansado pero no necesito ver tus ojos para saberlo. La pena que has cargado ha sido demasiada.

Subes las escaleras y nuevamente te detienes en la puerta blanca. La observas e indeciso acercas tu mano a ella.

—No Kei —hablo con suavidad y te detienes—. No alimentes más el dolor que hay en tu corazón. Por favor Kei, no te hagas esto.

Quedas estático y apartas tu mano. Suspiro al ver que te alejas, pero esa calma dura poco. En menos de un segundo la has abierto.

Entras a su habitación y tus labios tiemblan al verla.

Dos camas tendidas a la perfección en espera de sus dueñas. Paredes cuyos espacios libres jamás serán llenadas por dibujos. Muñecos de felpa que nunca más volverán a ser abrazados.

Niegas con la cabeza y de nuevo tu rostro es adornado por lágrimas que escapan sin remordimiento. Sucumbes al peso del sufrimiento y caes al suelo. Lloras sin detenerte mientras abrazas tus piernas y escondes tu rostro. Ver todo eso ha sido demasiado para ti.

Un año desde que has entrado su habitación por lo que es natural que el tiempo se haya detenido.

Me duele verte de esa forma y me siento impotente. Mis palabras no llegarán a tu corazón roto ni mucho menos te liberará de estas ataduras que carcomen tu alma.

De nuevo, eres ese pequeño niño que necesita de mí. Sonrío con tristeza, me inclino ante ti y te abrazo mientras sigues lamentándote. Es lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos aunque sé que no funcionará. Nada de lo que haga podrá traerlas de vuelta.

—Tetsuro, nuestras hijas —sollozas—. Nuestras hijas no están.

—Lo sé, Kei —ahora mis lágrimas llenas de dolor acompañan las tuyas—. Lo sé.

Un once de enero, lo recuerdo a la perfección. El sol todavía no salía y nos dirigíamos a Osaka. Las pequeñas querían celebrar nuestro aniversario en ese lugar.

Mientras ellas dormían, nosotros hablábamos con calma. Tú comentando lo que faltaba en casa y yo de cosas sin sentido. Recuerdo haber reído cuando comencé a cantarte la canción que pasaban en la radio mientras tú te sonrojaba. Me regañaste para que me callara y no las despertara.

Ni siquiera logro recodar cómo pasó pero, de un momento a otro mis ojos vieron oscuridad y lo último que escuché fue tu voz gritar mi nombre. Al despertar me encontré en el suelo, con dolor en mi cuerpo. El cielo, todavía nocturno, se iluminó de rojo, el aire se llenó de humo ardiente.

A unos cuantos metros se encontraba Sora. Su vestido favorito tenía manchas oscuras y se encontraba inmóvil. Intenté ir hacia ella aun con el dolor que era insoportable. Grité con fuerza su nombre pero no obtuve respuesta.

El fuego se volvió más intenso y lo último que recuerdo de esa vez, fue como la llama se extendía, alumbrando una pequeña sombra que estaba oculta en la penumbra.

La sirena de la ambulancia, tus gritos desesperados, una maquina haciendo un lineal y agudo sonido, el grito de un doctor, son cosas que recuerdo antes de caer inconsciente.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en la solitaria habitación de un hospital. Poco a poco el dolor de mi cuerpo fue disminuyendo. No sabía que pasaba pero, ver el rojo atardecer entrar por la ventana me hizo recordar lo sucedido. Me levanté y comencé a buscarlos con desesperación.

Sólo bastó un momento para que nuestro mundo se derrumbara.

Les prometí que este aniversario iba a ser diferente a los anteriores, que nadie lo olvidaría. Quien hubiera pensado que así sería.

Sora, había muerto en el impacto del accidente. Haru, luchaba con máquinas a su alrededor para sobrevivir pero sus delicados pulmones no lo resistieron. Su salud empeoró, muriendo antes del día siguiente.

Ese día es un recordatorio cada que veo tu cicatriz.

Duele.

Prometí protegerte pero mírate cómo estás, marcado con esa herida, tanto tu cuerpo como tu corazón. Ambos rotos y sin forma de poder repararlo.

—Lo siento Kei. No pude protegerte en ningún sentido—. No respondes y decido que es el momento—. No puedes seguir así, Kei —me separo de ti. Ya no lloras pero tampoco te mueve—. Vamos, es hora de visitarlas.

Levantas tu rostro, mostrándome tus ojos hinchados, carentes de ese brillo que ya no existe.

Camino junto a ti, sobre la calle adornada de blanco. No hablamos ni me atrevo a tocarte, pero aquí estoy; a tu lado sin importar lo que suceda.

Llegamos a nuestro destino. Con discreción sujetas tu brazo, hace frío y puedes sentirlo. Un año y la herida no te deja descansar en paz.

Suspiras y te adentras con lentitud hasta llegar a ellas. Dejas una flor, que acabas de comprar, a cada una. Un lirio para Sora, una orquídea para Haru. La preferida de cada quien.

De nuevo lloras con dolor y por más que quiera decirte que todo está bien y que saldrás adelante, no me escucharás.

 _Fue un once de enero cuando te conocí. Fue un once de enero cuando te volviste completamente mío. Fue un once de enero cuando la vida te arrebató a nuestras hijas. Pero también…_

Das unos pasos hasta la siguiente lápida, te sientas en el suelo y tocas el nombre que yace ahí. Tu rostro muestra sufrimiento y me siento culpable por eso.

—Por qué Tetsuro —preguntas con dolor y pena en mano—. Por qué

—Kei —sonrió don dolor.

Ahí estás de nuevo. Él pequeño que necesita de mí, de mis brazos y mis palabras para aliviar su pena, pero ambos sabemos la verdad.

—Lo siento —susurro.

Yo, ya no puedo cuidarte, no puedo salvarte.

—¡Por qué me dejaste!

Mientras lloras, contemplo el nombre que está escrito frente a ti.

—Lo siento, Kei —me disculpo con lágrimas sobre mis mejillas. Lágrimas que caen pero que no tocan el suelo.

 _Fue un once de enero cuando te conocí. Fue un once de enero cuando te volviste completamente mío. Fue un once de enero cuando la vida te arrebató a nuestras hijas. Pero también…_

 _Fue un once de enero cuando te dejé sólo, al morir en aquella cama de hospital._


End file.
